Bulma's Pregnancy
by Souls Dawn
Summary: how vegita feels about bulmas pregnancy
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  
I just borrowed these characters they do not belong to me.  
Dedication:  
This is dedicated to all the Bulma and Vegita fanfic writers that influenced me to write this. And I want to thank my best buddy genesis and my lil bro Manny for making me go on "luv ya"  
It was a beautiful sunny day that Bulma had gone to the doctor. She was so happy to know that she and her dearest Veggie-Chan were going to have a son. She drove as fast as she could to tell her parents and the father to be.  
When she opened the door to her house it was no surprise to find her house deserted. She walked to the kitchen and saw a note from her mother saying  
~Bulma, your father and I are in a ceremony held for a deal your father made with another company. We'll be back late so don't wait up. We left Vegeta in the gravity room, he seams in a good mood. ~  
After Bulma read that letter she hurried to the gravity room to tell Vegita she was expecting baby.  
As Bulma opened the door, the gravity was incredible. She tried to get to him at the end of the room. But she could hardly move. When Vegita saw Bulma trying to reach him he quickly turned the gravity to normal. Smirking he said "Women your so stuborn I have told you not to come in here while i'm training. Anyways what is it that you want?" "How do u know I want something" Bulma said angrily ^sometimes he could get on my nerves^ ~I love getting on her nerves her eyes turn me on when she's mad~ thought Vegeta giving Bulma an evil smirk "Well I got to tell u something really important" said Bulma. Vegita just looked at her with eyes that said by themselves what is it now. "Come to the living room so you could sit down calmly oh and call me Bulma dammit not woman." "No i'm training and I can call you woman if I want to because i'm the prince of all saiyins" said Vegita proudly.  
"Uhh…" Bulma grabbed Vegeta by the ears and got him out of the gravity room. ~This is what she does usually when she wants bed~ thought Vegeta letting her drag him out of the gravity room to the living room. "Now sit Vegeta please this is serious, its very important that you know". "What is it already you're wasting my time woman, this cant be more important than my time." Vegeta said frustrated "Yes it is Vegita your going to be a father". Bulma said looking straight at Vegita for a reaction.  
Vegeta looked surprised " Me! A father, i'm going to have a son or daughter? How long have you been pregnant? What is it going to be? Are you ok? Want anything to eat?" Vegeta blurted out all at once that surprised Bulma because she thought Vegeta was going to blow or get angry because they were so careful when they were making love so that they wore a condom.  
"Oh Vegeta" this is all that Bulma said and sat next to Vegeta and kissed him on the lips. A long passionate kiss. As they were kissing Vegeta put his hand on Bulma's stomach and tears were in his eyes. But Bulma did not notice this. ~I'm going to be a dad, I could have a family something I never had with this woman this beautiful woman that I have learned to love~ he thought.  
^0^ Well, I just heard the news today   
It seems my life is going to change  
I close my eyes, begin to pray   
Then tears of joy stream down my face^0^  
*************************************************************** 


	2. Bulma

3 months have passed and Bulma was now 8 months and was visiting the doctor with Vegita. Bulma had to drag Vegita to go with her to the doctor because she wanted to surprise everyone about her baby with Vegita. "Woman I don't know why your dragging me to this stupid place why cant you take yourself here with one of your flying cars". Vegita said annoyed as they were walking around the hospital to get to the room Dr. Jones (Bulma's doctor) was at. "Vegita stop complaining this is your baby too and I want you to see something I saw last week" Bulma said when they had finally reached the room. It was a big white room full with different kinds of machines that Vegita had never seen before.   
"Where the hell is that doctor of yours?" said Vegita frustrated. As if a sign Dr. Jones came through the door "Hello Bulma this must be your husband Vegita am I rite?" he said in a friendly way and looked at Bulma with a big smile. But Vegita was not pleased with this doctors friendliness toward his mate so he said in a voice that scared the good doctor "Your wasting my time and I don't have patience so you better begin what ever you going to do because while i'm here I could be training". Bulma jabbed an elbow in Vegita's stomach so that he would shut up and keep quiet, but this only got Vegeta stormed.   
"So how are you doing so far Bulma?" said the doctor nervously looking at Bulma avoiding Vegita's evil stare. "I'm doing ok but this little boy in my stomach seems like he's going to kill me when he kicks" said Bulma. "Of course woman you don't have a human baby you have a saiyin baby," said Vegeta but the doctor seamed to ignore him.  
"Ok Bulma could you lay on this bed" said the doctor pointing to the white hospital bed. Bulma laid there and she put her shirt haft way up showing her big round belly. The doctor took out some kind of cream and rubbed it around her belly. Vegita just looked to see if he was going to do anything inappropriate so he could blast the happy doctor to the next dimension. The doctor then picked up a weird devise and moved it around her belly. "Vegita come here I want you to see your son" said Bulma. Vegita moved closer to see what's she talking about and saw in a strange TV a fetus. This fetus was moving wildly like it was training in a gravity room.  
As if Bulma read Vegita's mind she said "Our son is using me as a gravity room and he kicks like he's 2 years old." Vegita was so amazed at the site that he was smiling ~my son already training to go out in the real world and fight like a true saiyin~ Vegita thought ~he's going to make a fine dad even though his huge pride he's going to be a wonderful father~ Bulma thought looking at Vegita's face.  
She was very surprised that Vegita had reacted in such a way loving his son for being a saiyin. 


	3. Life is born

A month had passed and Bulma was now in the hospital room pushing her heart out longer than an hour. Vegita was outside of the room about to blast the doctor's head off. Mean while Bulma was screaming "Vegita you fucking bastard I hate you especially because you're the saiyin prince. Now i'm having a fucking saiyin baby. You fucking bastard is your saiyin dicks fault for going inside me!!! I HATE YOU!!! AHH!!" 4 nurses were holding down Bulma. 2 holding her arms and 2 more holding her legs.  
"Vegita get your saiyin @$$ over here fucking pussy bitch" Bulma screamed so hard that Vegita heard it from outside. "What are you doing to the human woman?" Vegita said to the doctor.  
Finally Vegita's patience had ran out and grabbed the doctor and threw him against the hospitals white wall. Vegita then stormed into the room Bulma was pushing in. as he entered he was amazed to see his wife in labor. "Vegita come and hold my hand please," said Bulma almost in tears. Vegita could see she was hurting. "Come and hold my fucking hand dammit" Bulma screamed finally and got his attention. Vegita hurried and went to his mate's side to hold her hands.  
As he did she gave the final push with a different doctors help, and five nurses. Bulma had the worst contraption yet that forced the baby's head first from the uterus into the vagina and out Bulma's body. When Vegita saw this he thought Bulma's was very brave to have such a baby. The baby finally gave a loud cry that made Vegita laugh. The bay was kicking so hard not even the nurses could hold him. Vegita noticed that some kind of fluid came out of Bulma's body when the baby had came out and the nurse had to pamper her. Bulma had a huge grip on Vegita but as soon as she made the last push her grip had loosen and she passed out. Vegita looked at his mate with a worried face.  
"What's wrong with my mate you pathetic people?" Vegita screamed at the nurses and the doctor looking at the baby. A nurse came and checked on Bulma and said with a kind calm voice "She's fine" she said giving Vegita a big warm smile. Vegita did not seem to care and looked at her with a cold look.  
"I want to see the hair of the throne, let me see my son" Vegita said like he was going to eat the poor small woman. The nurse looked at him scared and went to fetch the baby for him.  
"Sir I need you to do this pleasure," said another nurse. The baby was in a small crib with a long cord connecting it to Bulma's stomach. The doctor tied the umbilical cord and handed Vegita a small weird looking scissor. Vegita cut the umbilical cord leaving a scar on the baby that became a navel. The nurse then said "I'll be right back I just have to wash him up" Vegita looked at her as she left with the crying baby in her hands.  
A couple of minutes later she showed up with a baby rapped in a blue towel. "This is your beautiful child sir." She said looking at the baby then at Vegita. She handed Vegita the small bundle, so Vegita could hold it but to the nurses surprised he held it the right way. The small child looked at Vegita and started to cry loudly.  
Vegita sat next to his sleeping mates bed ~so this is my son, this is the little pain that use that woman's body for a training room~ when Vegita smirked at the small child, the child had stopped crying and looked at Vegita in awe like he had just discovered something new ~my son my beautiful brat. ~ Finally out the window the dark ness had cleared and it was dawn.  
^O^ under the sunlight   
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything^0^  
A sleeping Bulma had awoken and looked at Vegita with a big smile holding their son ~I knew he was going to be a good father. ~ Vegita noticing Bulma had woken up he handed her the now sleeping child. ~She's so beautiful, she looks even more beautiful this morning than ever before~  
^0^ well I don't know if i'm ready to be the man I have to be  
I take a breath, take her by my side  
We stand in awe we created life^0^  
Bulma looked at Vegita and gave him a long kiss on the mouth with tears coming out of her eyes. He was surprised at her reaction and whipped her tears of her face. He knew everything had changed. She looked at him and whispered in his ear "I love you Vegita and i'm sure your son is going to love you as I do."   
^0^ now everything has changed  
Ill show you love   
Ill show you everything^0^  
~This feeling inside me this love how much I wish I could tell her that I love her but I will show it in my own way or then I will become as weak as kakarrot~ Vegita saw Bulma lie down and shortly fall asleep. Next to her was the sleeping child looking innocent. Vegita laughed as he finally saw the small saiyins tail pop out from behind. To his surprise the tail was purple then Vegita knew that the bold child was going to have purple hair.  
He looked at the two most important people in the world to him and looked out at the rising sun.  
^0^ if I had just one wish  
Only I demand   
I hope he's not like me   
I hope he understands  
That he can take this life  
And hold it by the hand  
And he could greet the world  
With arms wide open…^0^   
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
The end  
Anywayz…  
Have any comments   
I don't care what kind please email me at only1lucy@hotmail.com  
I'm not scared of any flames so go on do as you wish  
*~*Lucy*~* 


End file.
